Hana Kimi: Final Fantasy
by LittleVics
Summary: I am actually a girl. A girl playing a risky game. A girl playing a boy in a man's world. Rated M for future violence, gore and adult themes. [Remastered].
1. Chapter 1 (2013 updated)

_Hana Kimi: Final Fantasy _

NOTE:: This fic is _loosely_ based on the Manga: Hana Kimi (for you in full blossom), 'tis a good story, you should read it. Aaaaand my purpose is to put a massive final fantasy twist in it. XD

Enjoy!

**2013 update: **

**The following 6 chapters have been reviewed and edited. There will be some major edits in characters and plot then before. Not everything has been changed, the general idea is still the same.**

Chapter 1:

_Just a bit too much... _

"Byakuya Nomura?" Said the woman at the reception desk, eyeing me suspiciously and looking to the photo on the documents and then back at me.

A bead of sweat formed at my temple and trickled down the side of my neck, leaving a searing hot trail in it's path. My face was red, I was blushing, and nervous.

The woman's eyes narrowed, her pupils rendered to mere slits of blue. That's because boys don't blush. Not Soldiers of the prestigious ShinRa army.

She suddenly gave me a warm smile and pointed to the hallway deep within the enormous ground floor. "You are expected, please take the elevator to level 34, turn right and ask the receptionist there to show you to the directors office," She said bubbly.

What had triggered this sudden change of character was beyond me. "T-Thank you." I said. I took back the documents and slung my bag over my shoulder and pulled my suitcase along.

I looked around curiously, the place was huge and spacious, and full of people, chatter and sunlight. It was a busy time of day as people rushed about with so much purpose it didn't matter if they bumped into anyone, scientists, workers, laborers and soldiers rushed to and fro in every direction.

_Ding!_

The elevator opened and I quickly walked in, dragging my stuff suitcases in behind me.

_Alright keep it together, everything will be fine_, I mentally chanted, feeling the angry gazes of a few ShinRa workers as my stuff took up the whole elevator space, although it was not that big to begin with anyway. I felt the pressure on my shoulders ease as the doors slowly closed, giving me time to double check the important documents I had on hand.

"Keep those doors open!" Someone yelled out.

"Umph!" I gasped as I was suddenly shoved against a corner by a single body that literally flew into the crack of the elevator door just as it hummed closed. The body tried to move but my suitcase was in the way. "Ow! Sorry yo, hold on, gotta get these out of the way." I heard him roughly kick my stuff to one side before finally letting me breath.

I turned, "What on Gaia is your p-problem?!"

Very closely in front stood a lively, tall and lean man in a very unkempt version of the famous black and white Turk uniform. His bright crimson red hair complemented his red tattoos outlining the apple of his cheeks, it immediately caught my attention.

"Sorry yo, I was in a," He began eyeing me, a leering but openly friendly smile crawled on his face, "Rush."

My cheeks reddened, and his frame casually leaned right up against my side.

"So, why is someone like _you_ here?" he said, voice deep and smooth as the words rolled off his tongue in an all to casual mannerism.

"I'm in the S-Class p-program." Like he had been stung he moved away quickly and retreated to the other corner of the elevator, suspicion plastered his face, but the slight twinkle of curiosity remained in his blue eyes.

"S-Class? You mean SOLDIER, S-Class?" He said, bewildered, "alright I'm sorry for trying to hit on you, I'd be much obliged to you if my sack remains intact...and uninjured."

"I-I will not do a-anything. No harm d-done." His grin returned and the rather pretty pale blue of his eyes glued right back on my face. It didn't take much for him to relax, "Well aren't you an easy one, yo." Visibly, I shuddered, I wasn't sure what to make of this guy yet I'm sweating bullets.

"So, S-class, I've heard of it. Isn't it that new thing that came on a while ago? You a third or second class?" He asked, returning back to my side. I said "I-I'm neither, I'm new."

His voice suddenly dropped an octave, "Very interesting, a virgin." all husky and right in my ear. My throat constricted and I looked at the suddenly interesting floor buttons, trying to slide away from his close proximity. "I'm just messing around." He laughed and draped one arm heavily around my shoulder. "Oh? What are these yo?" He tried to steal a peek at the documents I guarded so preciously.

"H-Hey! These are private" I hugged them to my chest, flailing one arm at him, but his face was so close to mine I suddenly paused at the puzzled expression on the strangers face. Pulling away, he looked down at me again, "You are awfully, lively...no, feisty for a guy, especially one who has now joined the ass-kissing ranks."

I scowl, "who are you to-"

"Change of subject! I'd so turn gay for you, you're over eighteen I hope. You look so do-able, it's so cute." With his arm he brought me back closer against him before ruffling my shaggy hair. I tried to wriggle out but I could feel the unusual raw strength behind it that had my alarm bells chiming.

'_Be a man_!' I screamed in my mind, '_What would a man do in this situation_?' I raised my fist and it flew into my molesters face, sending him into the wall of the elevator. The resonating sound had me feeling oddly satisfied.

_Ding!_

_Uh oh_, I gasped. I didn't mean to hurt him that much, "A-Are you a-alright?" I went over and touched his shoulder, hoping not to see any blood, but he raised a hand. "Totally my fault." He said, actually meaning it, "Is there no one who is up for a little flirting anymore? Jeez, second time this week..." he muttered as he smoothed out his jacket. "I'm Reno, and from that punch you just handed me, safe to say I'll definitely see you alive again. Ain't that a nice change?" He said, voice trailing off ominously.

"Huh?"

Reno stood up, hand on nose, and casually walked out of the elevator with his chin up like the day was still his to reclaim. The door started closing but I stuck my hand out and it opened again, Reno grinned.

"W-wait, What do you mean by that?" Surely he was joking, right? I heard about the mass deployment on the front line but it can't be this soon.

"Ha! Calm down, a hard ass like you will make it, Oh, don't you know? They are sending anyone out at this rate, everything is dying it's fucking crazy...last time I heard survival rate was eighty percent or shit like that." He scratched his head.

The elevator started to close yet again. Reno cruelly trotted off with a wave.

"You are not s-serious are you!?" I yelled out.

"Don't forget to call me, man!" Reno waved.

ooOoo

By the time I had reached the 34th floor I was as rigid as a piece of bread left on a bench overnight.

I should have figured the current war was bad then it was before, but still...they wouldn't send a mere cadet like me right out into the fray would they?

I turned right and went to the next reception desk, and there sat a man who was busily typing his way on the computer and barely giving me a glance or some acknowledgement of my existence. Without a word I handed him my papers. He simply took the documents, did something on his computer and very...well...delicately handed it back to me and pointed down yet another hallway behind the reception area. I glanced back, but he had already forgotten about me.

Just about everything within ShinRa had a futuristic feel to it, top class architecture, materials and designer furniture. Almost everything in here was grey, silver, or a variation of both mixed with blue. A lot of steel and metal and leather too, all simply designed with beauty, elegance and practicality in mind.

I kept on going and finally I reached a sort of 'waiting room' fixed with comfy white, geometric style chairs and a coffee table filled with celebrity, financial and political related magazines. The entire far wall was a huge window to the city below and cloud filled sky above. A large stainless-steel water cooler was nestled in the corner and I took a long drink of before sitting down, letting the ice cold seethe into my muscles and slowly unwind my nerves. _So far, so good, no one seemed to suspect anything yet._

_'Relax_...' There was always a difficulty in talking to people...with my flaw lying in the way I talk. Or at least that was how I saw it.

When I'm tense I can easily forget the reason for being here...

A man dressed in a striped business suit with clean sleek blonde hair and a soft fair complexion fitted with designer glasses waltzed out and personally greeted me. "You must be Byakuya...an unusual but pleasant name, I have been expecting you for some time now," He said with a soft smile.

We shook hands. "Step into my office...you can leave your belongings out here." He said and turned and waved for a woman who rushed over immediately to take care of it.

"Take the new recruits belongings to the suite number three."

_Suite?...no one said anything about a fancy room. Maybe this wasn't so bad._

The woman was reluctant, "Are you sure he should stay at number thr-"

"Yes I am sure." He quickly replied with a reassuring tone before ushering me into his office and closing the door.

The director...or to be more precise, director Lazard's office was quite big. The entire end wall was a window and all around were huge wooden bookshelves filled with all types of books. The floor was of course, silver coloured tiles complete with a enormous pale blue, white and grey rug that rested underneath his huge desk, chair, conference table and sofas at the far end.

He motioned for me to sit in front of his desk, "Now let's talk."

"Okay now..." Lazard quickly took my files and sifted through them, signing, stamping and typing on his computer wherever he saw fit. "It will be a bit more difficult for you this time since you have been admitted after we closed applications and orientations, but as you know we have made a special exception for someone of your calibre...the perks of being a former employee."

"Indeed sir, but I am sure I can c-catch up."

He paused, glancing at me from the top of his glasses "I hope so, the Generals hate repeating themselves...not a very patient bunch despite their reputation." He stopped and looked up, thinking, before returning to his typing "Except for one..."

"Oh," I nodded, not really sure what to say.

The director finally closed my documents, stood up and filled them away forever before pulling out a single sheet of paper and placing it on his desk. "Because you have admitted late we can not show you around in complete detail like we would have at orientation, but here is a map of all the suites, eateries, training rooms, simulators, gyms, bathrooms and training grounds that you will ever need in the military institution. It's a far cry to the medical ward you were used to, but you know where to ask for help I assume." He said.

I took the paper and looked at it...very small...and detailed, It may be best to commit this to memory "Thank you."

"Everything has opening and closing hours posted on the doors so watch out for them. Also, inside your suite is everything that you should need, much more then just a dormitory, bathroom, desk, bed, wardrobe, kitchen, showers, telephone etc." Suddenly he hesitated, "As you know, the uh, standard soldiers or infantrymen, don't bunk on the premises but in the barracks however...uh," he looked up at me and then down again, before taking a deep breath.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked, I hoped there wasn't.

Lazard looked sheepish, "There was a certain incident amongst the...Commanders not long ago and since then...uh...your _original_ dormitory, number 9, and a few others have been...well, damaged by the burst pipes during the...uh,"

My eyebrow raised, "A-Argument?"

"Uh...more of a difference of opinion. We have moved a few residents into suites with a few other SOLDIERS...and uh, since you were a bit late unfortunately there are no more rooms with 3rd classes or subclasses...which is why you will be placed in suite number 3 with one of the generals." He said, watching my face very intently...waiting for something.

What?

No way! With one of the generals? W-WHICH one?

This can't be happening!

It can't!

No No! How can I continue in this situation!?

My mouth went dry, but I forced myself to swallow, and ask the question, "Oh...s-so...which one am I w-with...?" I said, my voice obviously unstable.

Lazard scratched his head, a look of worry plastered his face, "It won't be for a long, only until the piping is fixed, in fact it is being resolved as we speak so don't trouble yourself as we will have you in your personal space in no time."

_Dodging my question aren't you._

I flashed my best smile, "Sir, whoever it is, I'm sure it would be g-good for me...you know...catch up on what I have m- missed...It won't be a problem for me."

_Lies! All of it!_

Lazard stood up, "Uh, come come, I will show you the way."

When we walked out my suit case and bags were already gone, and with a heart beating hard and fast I followed Lazard.

I don't know if I can keep my secret like this..._living_ with another _man_. Especially one of the Generals! Especially one who is likely not pleased with me moving in on his territory...if there was one thing I knew, nobody like a trespasser.

After an elevator ride and climbing a few stairs we entered an apartment style sector of ShinRa away from the busy offices and people, it was much more silent and hugely luxurious. Cream porcelain tiles, red carpets, skyline views and designer doors to the most expensive suites in Midgar. We ascended the stairs again and again...and gradually the amount of doors in each floor was less and less until finally we came to the last floor. There were three door all spaced out down the last hallway. He led me to the one furthest from the stairs...the last one.

_'Breath...I'm going to need a new game plan.'_

Lazard pulled out a keycard from his pocket and placed it in its slot and twisted it, it opened smoothly, and as we walked in, delicate lights switched on to illuminate the most beautiful, clean suite that I have ever seen. Grey, silver and soft greens where everywhere, very futuristic...designer...there was even a balcony and silky semi-transparent curtains and a whole window wall, the place was so spacious, white and...rich.

My suite...well...the Commanders suite. Hopefully he values privacy as I suddenly did.

"Lovely isn't it, good thing he isn't here often so the place is...almost yours. I'll let you have fun." He handed me the keycard and rushed to the door. I swore I saw his lips crack upwards in a grin.

_'FUN?!'_

I quickly went after him, "Hey wait who exactly am I l-living with?"

"If you need any help don't hesitate to come by my office." He had a cheery smile.

"But I need help now..." Dodging my question..._again. _"Who?!" I hissed.

His smile didn't falter, "I can't spoil the surprise, you two might actually get along, just make sure you tell him what's going on." He said before closing the door on me.

"He doesn't know?!" I gasped.

I paced the apartment complex like a caged animal until I was spent, I even sat on the balcony for an hour and watched traffic, and glanced back at the door every so often, eager and waiting to see who my room mate was.

Night was falling fast upon Midgar. There was still no one.

As if the mystery man's identity depended on it I went over to the fridge and opened it. The bright yellow light flashed on and a pleasant wave of chilled air enveloped me face first. The fridge wasn't full, it had 'ordinary' contents within: Cheese, milk, bottled water, vegetables, meat, olives...and an opened packet of chocolate.

Sweet tooth? _Maybe the Commander is fat._ Hmph, I mentally slapped myself and dismissed the thought and closed the fridge. The entire place was clean, nothing was out of place, it was as if it was trying to be sold on the real estate market as there were no photographs, no family, no friends, it appeared less and less like a 'home' the more I explored its vast space.

It was awkward just standing here, I felt very out of place.

Suddenly I heard the door give off a soft...

_Beep._

Someone was unlocking the door with a key card, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I don't like lying to people...Nor do I like people who lie...

The door slowly opened, the light on the hallway was dim, giving some sort of visibility to the apartment. I had not bothered turning on the lights as twilight settled. The whole apartment was the colour of purple, red and dark blue.

I slowly faced the door.

However...what I am doing now is the ultimate lie...

The figure fluidly walked in, and softly closed the door behind him, his eyes saw me, and locked on with a displeased gaze.

My name is 'Byakuya Nomura...'

He walked towards me. I was finally able to see my fate. I struggled with all my willpower not to buckle under pressure, or gap at his very presence.

He was by all means...NOT fat.

Legend as Midgar knew it stood there...staring me down in the face, literally. Gosh he was very tall.

I am in fact, dressed up as a male, and I have gained entrance into SOLDIER...

Here it goes, I stood straight like a soldier at attention and held out my hand.

"Because of the p-pipes bursting at my apartment I am required to s-s-stay here for the time being by the director, thank you for h-hosting me first class General and SOLDIER Sephiroth. I am honoured, my name is B-Byakuya Nomura." I said formally, there wasn't a point in trying to hide my discomfort any more, those cat like eyes saw right through me. But even so, first impressions were everything. My throat was as dry as paper.

He looked at me..._Sephiroth_ looked at me, his eyes narrowed but it was easy to tell he wasn't upset, just, bored. Then he looked at my hand.

In truth, I...am actually, a girl. A girl playing a risky game. A girl playing a boy...in a man's world.

And from the shadows he raised his left arm weakly and outstretched it to meet my own waiting hand.

I bit back a gasp, grinding my jaw tightly as my eyes looked down.

His entire left arm was bandaged from his palm...all the way up to his entire shoulder. I expected such.

He held my hand, but with a normal grip, not firm at all. We shook hands awkwardly. Silently agreeing to one another's company.

But that won't stop me, I'm not here for perverse reasons, or for an adrenaline rush, or even to prove myself as a female soldier...I'm here to repair the damage I had caused to a certain someone...long ago.

"Just Sephiroth...I'm no longer the General...or first Class SOLDIER..."

I...expected such.

I'll undo what I have done...No matter what it takes.

NOTE:: OOOOOH intense...will 'he' or more...she...accomplish her one and only goal? Her one and only reason to risk her life?

**2013 update: And another one bites the dust.**


	2. Chapter 2: I don't s-stutter

Special thanks to Signor Ted (Love that name) For reviewing and everyone else for subscribing. XD You guys can have a virtual chocolate mud cake.

**2013 update:** **Sup? Thanks for your reviews Catslock and Fushia Flame, much appreciated. **

Chapter 2:

_I don't s-stutter..._

Previously:

"_Just Sephiroth...I'm no longer the General...or a first Class SOLDIER..."_

_I...expected such._

_I'll undo what I have done...No matter what it takes._

Now:

"Are you ill?" Sephiroth said blankly with absolutely no hint of real interest.

But why did he say that? "E-Excuse me?" I said.

"Are you nervous, or ill?" He asked again, irritated.

I felt cold. Was it that obvious that I was afraid of him. "N-No, why d-do you ask?" I said in a lowered voice.

He blinked, "Is stuttering a habit? Or a genetic disorder that runs within the family?"

My initial blood curling nervousness disappeared. _Was he...being an ass? _Without thinking I stomped my foot lightly and retorted, "Hey, that is uncalled for, I s-stutter because...because...I d-don't stutter!"

With a light shake of his head he walked away from me as if nothing happened and strolled over to his kitchen, from the fridge he took something out and disappeared. A faint click was heard when he shut himself in his room.

This...was going to be a _long_ mission...And I was already fuming.

My luggage had been placed in front of what I assume is my room for the rest of my adventure, quietly I opened the door and a plain room..._huge_, plain room greeted me. In fact, it was lovely, the carpet was shaggy and soft and the bed was enormous, there was a huge wardrobe on the far corner and a desk at the end. Obviously a guest room, it was very dusty, but it would be worth the clean up, at least there was a window wall with a large open balcony and thick blue curtains. Very much a mini replica of the main area. What an awesome view.

Parallel to the window stood another door at the far end, and curiously I walked over and opened it, inside situated a huge bathroom. Blue. Within was a large shower, a jakuzi, and a huge sink filled with cupboards above and below, a white wardrobe and laundry basket and a small incense stick that was already burning beside the basin.

There was more then one door leading here, it was slightly ajar on the far end revealing the hallway closest to Sephiroth's room. And another...

I let out a soft gasp.

He was there, he _saw_ me. He stood up and silently closed_ his_ door.

That other door, led directly to his room. I gulped again. Worst bathroom design ever.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Uuuuugh..." The alarm clock was slapped silenced. It was 4:30 am.

I struggled out of the warm bed and staggered to the dresser, taking a huge breath. Time to get ready before the world even woke up, to think I would be used to this by now but my former job as an intern medic at Midgar's hospital has yet to pay off.

This was my first day as a full member of the S-class preparation program...and the first day that my disguise had to pass through the real test.

I grabbed the uniform that was issued to me and my pre-prepared bathroom bag and walked into the bathroom. Considering what happened the day before I thought it best to lock my door from the inside and tip-toed to both of the other doors. They too were lockable, so I quietly secured them .

The showers looked so tempting...clean, shiny and fresh. But I felt very invasive by using them at my own free will since it wasn't _meant _to be my home. Should permission be asked? I shook my head. There was no use complaining at this point and he didn't kick me out, I will just clean up afterwards.

With that in mind I freely stripped down and dived in eagerly.

It was a lovely smell that the scented soaps and shampoos emitted in the air, of course I tried not to use too much of it on myself. I made a mental list of what I needed to bring back from my house. My fingers ran through my wet black hair but stopped short. It was now a male crop, all fluffy and spiky...that sweeping silky feeling was now gone, it was me that took the scissors and made the first cut.

Pushing my nostalgia away I used my own towel from my pack to dry off and commenced dressing. The hard part.

The bandages...they were quite wide...I wrapped the bandages around my chest again, again...and again until the distinct breasts were pressed down, seemingly moulded into my chest leaving only an ache and itchy feeling on sensitive skin.

As I zipped the vest on my eyes caught the stranger in the mirror. I must admit that the male 'me' was androgynous, apparently I looked a lot like my father with the high cheek bones and curvy face. I meekly tried to sidestep the thought of whether I was attractive but _very_ dark blue eyes, a pale face, and black hair...wasn't exactly a common set of genes in a person. Personally I did like it...a bit.

Carrying my towel and my belongings I rushed back into my room and stuffed everything in my suitcase like a guilty criminal.

"Alright...time to go." I said. With renewed vigor I left my room, making sure to hide anything incriminating under the bed.

I peeked down the hallway, my ears pricked up. It seemed the man of the house wasn't up.

My heart went down, I have to repair this 'buddy-ship' as soon as I can. And then...I had an idea. With a giddy feeling I walked down that hallway, but with every step closer I got more apprehensive, even my own footsteps became an ominous melody. His door was a large set of double doors, it was obvious that his room was a grand one, huge, and timidly, I knocked. Trembling in my booties.

There was no response, so I knocked again. Movement could be heard, and finally those doors parted, at the slightest. Sephiroth stood there, looking down at me. He was wider awake then I for this part of morning.

"..."

"U-Um...I'm leaving now, but I d-don't know where I am supposed to go..." I said – sounding too much like the timid girl that I was.

I actually knew where I was supposed to go.

He remained silent, his brow creased gently in an amazing movement, it was actually capable of expression! I gulped dryly. Being looked down upon by a world_ famous_ hero was terribly unnerving.

"Please, I don't know my way a-r-round here at all." I murmured.

"Alright."

He sighed and closed his doors.

_Um..._

He opened them again and out he walked and towards the door, Sephiroth paused, looked back expectantly. I jolted and quickly followed him out the door.

We descended the stairs in silence, it was still reasonably early so ShinRa wasn't too busy just yet, but as we reached it's internal entrance he stopped. "Are you a new recruit? What is that you are here for."

I nearly jumped, "Oh! Umm, I applied a while ago, and I recently accepted Soldier's invitation to be part of the new S-Class."

His eyes narrowed at the slightest in rapid thought, "S-Class, I see, didn't that commence already?"

When his gaze fell down right on me my eyes trailed to the ground automatically "Uh, y-yes, there was uh...complications back home so I missed the beginning..." The carpet suddenly seemed so interesting.

"Alright then...memorise this route well, I won't do this for you again." I noted his voice had lowered an octave then it was yesterday, he seemed tired – yet so calm. I looked back at him curiously.

_'Why does it fell like I'm going about this the wrong way..._' So far. I began memorising the path he took to the designated meeting area-the 3rd Class briefing room. It was a long way, and as we walked up the levels of SOLDIER it got busier and busier, filled with fully dressed and half dressed SOLDIER and infantrymen going about their business and I studied them with wonder as to who they were and what they did...the noise got louder. People gawked at every move Sephiroth and I took down our path, I glanced back, and I could see he was used to this kind of...'attention' by his expression of complete indifference. This was luck...not many people from even the 2nd or 3rd class have even caught a glimpse of this renowned, now 'ex'-SOLDIER, let alone the people of Midgar. Now he just strolled casually by them all giving them something they would most likely not want to forget.

In the last hallway, I started again, "H-How is your arm..?"

He stopped so suddenly like he had been pricked and looked down at me, bewildered. With his right hand he pointed.

"There."

I followed his indicator and saw the briefing room, but that didn't matter so I turned back, but he was already gone.

He escaped.

With reluctance and discouragement I headed towards the briefing room. I walked in, expecting the chatter of new recruits so I could blend myself in without notice. In the front end was a huge projector, and computers that were in control of them. There were about twenty men at my last count and it was crowded, all of them chatted within their own little groups about who knows what.

The opportunity to blend in dissipated immediately, the entire place went silent and all heads turned to me with scrutiny, and then their expressions changed to pure focus. Huh?

"Nice of you to join us...Nomura" said a voice which beamed virility, warmth and a hint of humour, his tone was more of a friendly telling-off then an assertion of authority. I was frozen, and crookedly I turned around to face my...new mentor.

His build was thicker than Sephiroth's, although this man was slightly shorter, his hair was an ash black and its length just hovered above his shoulders. I recognised his uniform, he was a 1st class SOLDIER and he now stood in front of me with folded arms and a curious look in his eyes. He was rather good looking...can't possibly be too much older then I for the lack of age lines on his face save for his furrowed brow. Although, it seemed part of his character rather then a display of emotion.

_Uh oh_, "My apologies...Sir." I said in a small voice, succumbing to his presence like the rest, now all standing at full attention with eyes straight forwards.

He sighed and waved over to the others, and silently but quickly all of the men followed him out of the room and into the hallway again nearly leaving me behind, I quickly tagged in at the back to not bring more attention to myself.

_ooOoo _

Ga-ia...oooh dear Gaia!

My breathing became far more laborous as we sat in the huge 'helicopter' hovering over Midgar in the dark starless sky, the wind was obviously absent, but the raw fear wasn't. I gulped dryly and gave off a shiver whilst holding the gun they had given me like water to dry sand.

"Stand by..." Said my new teacher. All the soldiers in that helicopter shuffled and began clutching their weapons as the helicopter gave off a jolt and tilted downwards heading towards the ground. It came at an unnatural rate that made my eyes go 'wooo'.

And with a heavy thud the chopper landed and in two perfect lines the soldiers excited swiftly. Like the sore thumb I was, I tagged along at the back throwing the lines perfection right out the window. My gun was in front of me and I was running in a semi-crouch, keeping my head low, I hope I imitated their stances well as the unit trailed up a flight of stairs of Midgar's main train station. Apparently enemy troops have attempted to take over it, but now its up to us to regain control of such a 'minor situation' in the absence of a SOLDIER.

At a dark ramp the line gave a sudden halt that my heart nearly mimicked.

The guy in the front did a series of hand signals and the other line beside us moved off into the shadows, probably to ambush the front entrance. We moved forward again, and then, the hand signals came and the line broke in two yet again...I followed the last half as we went a totally different direction. The 'streets' around us were deathly silent and still, sound of sirens and traffic were muffled and far off in the distance.

And then we saw a light break in our vision and beneath that moth infested bulb was a heavy security door, the six of us, now including me, lined up against the wall, silent, there was a faint noise. A roar of laughter coming from men on the inside.

"Pyramid formation...3..." The voice at the front whispered.

What? The men began reforming again and I quickly picked a random stranger and copied his every move. So far so good.

"...2..."

Tension in the black, dry, hot air built up and my heart felt like it was going to burst free from my chest to get away from this madness.

"...1..." He said.

And just like anything else we went up to the door in the formation, the guy in the front kicked it open with a loud..

_Bang!_

And suddenly everything was exploding in a deathly howl, our formation entered the cramped room and our guns went off crazily spraying black 'flies' into the group of rogue soldiers who were there playing poker on that table in the middle of the smoky room.

It finally fell silent but I was sure my hearing would be less than 100% for a week. The ringing in my eardrums was beginning to irritate me.

I don't know...if I can last any longer, my hands became sweaty in the thick gloves and I was starting to shiver. But no...we pushed on through another door. We cam to an abrupt halt, there, was a sleeping soldier slumped on a chair next to yet another door. After a moment one by one the unit in front of me took turns to enter the door in a silent creep until only me and the guy in front were left. He didn't really pay attention to me as he entered through the door, and I was alone.

_'Please...please STAY asleep'_ I wished to whatever higher entity may be listening.

And then, I grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open...I pulled on it too hard and it slipped from my hands as the soldier let out a loud snort.

The door slammed closed.

'Sh************t! Flamming panties!

I was petrified as the man's eye twitched and shot open, with one look at me he suddenly lunged and I scrambled backwards in such a rush that I smacked right into a wall.

"HYAAAAA!" He raised the sword he had next to his chair above my head and he brought it down.

I gasped. The blade went straight through my body and my stomach lurched and my heart did a front flip...all at the same time.

And then the man paused, he literally had paused, the rooms darkness and colour began fading, slowly replaced by an electric blue pixels with the sound of a machine powering down with a groan. Everything around me began dissolving into the 'ground' like rain until there was nothing around me but thick steel walls and wiring, a blue holographic floor and giant letters across my vision reading, 'Mission Aborted'.

The glare of my classmates could not have been any more intense. They weren't doing it wrong. I was.

My new teacher approached me with a tired glance and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"End of session, you're dismissed." He said.

The men sighed and some inaudibly muttered under their breath as they made their way out of the room until it was just me there sitting on the floor, terribly embarrassed, in front of my new teacher. My stomach gave off a silent jolt of pain, my ears still rang.

"I...I'm sorry?" I dared not look at him.

"Well...that _is_ a first...Nobody can really fail Beginner Mode..."

"B...But the simulation was so..._real._.." I whispered. The shock of my supposed dying moment didn't go well with my body reflexes. My hand kept examining the area of where I was pierced, but there was nothing physical that suggested it was real. This was something I had never seen before...ShinRa technology. And this was only the beginning

He came forward and removed my simulator helmet off me, and everything was crisp and clear in the room, my short hair was ruffled and it clung to my sweaty forehead

He motioned for me as he wondered out the door, "Come.."

Despite my jiggly legs I followed him, He said, "Normally I would interfere in the situation where someone is about to 'die' but I wasn't expecting any 'deaths' in this simulation..."

Wow...my ego just deflated.

He turned and placed the helmet in a tight room with a whole range of equipment that was connected to a plug, perhaps to keep it charging, "Then that means the only explanation for this is...it must be your first day."

"Yes, S-Sir..." I stuttered.

He didn't scowl at me as I had expected, and I felt relieved. People usually commented on my...manner of speech. Leading me out silently he closed the door and we walked again, to where, I didn't know just yet.

"Well then, that clears the air, let me explain a few things, firstly, my name is Angeal-"

Hold up! My jaw dropped in an 'O' shape.

No way!

THIS was Angeal Hewley! SOLDIERS were many things in the eyes of Midgar...hero, was no doubt one that clearly has not come up often enough, people couldn't get enough of it. I was truly honoured.

Instantly I bowed deeply and held my position, "I am truly honoured to have you as my instructor Mr Angeal Hewley", Most importantly, he was one of the SOLDIERS who saved the life of one of the people I cared about most. My primary, and only carer...my uncle.

I stood straight again and he seemed rather taken aback, but humble, he grinned sheepishly and we went again. "Well, from here on out, come with me after every training session so we can catch you up with the others. The first mission is only two weeks away."

Oh.

"But you will be ready by then." He said, sensing my reaction.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

"No need to thank me. However, I will need to know your qualifications."

And again...Oh.

"W-Well, I have recognition in-in Midgar's hospital as a medic, one of the best." Well, it was my uncle who was the best...

Angeal suddenly frowned and placed a hand on his chin for a few moments, "Hmm, that changes plenty. This means you're roll is different...you should be taught by Genesis or-" His tone dropped as he cut himself off and shook his head at a thought he was having.

"You should be learning to use the Materia's, in that case I'll have a chat with Genesis, although he should already know and is maybe already expecting you...your papers would have indicated such."

Genesis? _The_ Genesis?

If I was 'lucky' or even 'unlucky' I would be able to confirm if what they say about him is...true. He was one that you should never mess around with, he took what he did to heart, and he loved books...apparently, which was a different trait. And he had a temper that he expressed in a way that could damage one psychologically, forever. Well that's what's rumoured anyways.

"T-That would be, uh, g-great?"

I sat on the comfy chair, at least that gave me a bit of will to lift the cup of tea in my hands to my mouth. It was hot, and scalded my tongue, but it did not compare to the very _experience_ of dying.

It was hard, trying not to remember the feeling, it was far beyond the comprehension of words. The closest feeling is like, the very sensation of holding your breath underwater for too long, that panic of wanting to breath, and swimming to the surface...and then nothing, your mind became clear, thinking of _absolutely_ nothing. But it was over.

With a sigh of satisfaction I finished my tea in the cafeteria and stood up towards the elevator. Peak hour was over so it wasn't busy in the first floor, but I had never imagined the first floor to be the size of a shopping mall with almost _everything_. But it was a good thing the area was restricted to employees and soldiers only.

As I ascended on the elevator I began thinking again. When I had initially returned to the apartment at the end of my first session Sephiroth was gone, there was no sign indicating as to where he went, or even how long he had been gone for. The man was just...gone.

I climbed the stairs and took out my card and swiped. It was locked. 'hmph' I stepped in and locked it behind me again, my eyes kept to the marble flooring as I walked to the-

The sudden aroma of something absolutely, positively, incredibly delicious filled my nostrils and creeping into my senses sending shivers of delight down my brain.

_Ramen! _Not just any old ramen..._Kimchi Ramen!_

Like a drug I followed it senselessly to the kitchen, and my hairs at the end of my neck stood rigid as I did.

Sephiroth was there. Seemingly surprised, he held a pair of chopsticks in one hand clutching thick whitish red soup-socked ramen in mid air, it was as if I had caught him doing something private, he just stared at me with this passive expression followed by a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

I looked at the Ramen.

"O-Oh I'm back." Rather sheepishly I shuddered and was about to slink away when, "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I frowned, was he normally this...this...strange? "Why?"

He answered, "It appears as if you had seen a ghost"

Something in my mind clicked. It was that incident in simulation room, was the after-shock obvious? Or did he already know? Did he care? Or was I really that transparent?

"I-It's nothing." I stuttered and walked away.

~~~ Sephiroth POV ~~~ (:D)

Just...my...luck.

My hopes of having a somewhat undisturbed, unbothersome, satisfactory 'retirement' had just disappeared like a piece of fetid wasted materia shit that it _was_.

I took a deep breath, keeping the composure I was slowly loosing. My temper got shorter and shorter with each passing day...even my friends were begging to worry. This is not like me, I know it.

Byakuya Nomura was it? I would have sent him a thousand feet into the air if it weren't for Lazard who sent him here. Damn Genesis, I would have been here in my own house minding this world in _peace _if it weren't for his idiocy and nearly destroying the entire floor. And now_ I_ have to babysit. no doubt it's Lazards idea of punishment...I'll have to seek him out later.

I sighed and looked down at the bowl of food, untouched. Perfect, now my appetite is gone.

But aside from my mental chaos and frustration, something had been stuck to my backside like an irremovable thorn.

Something was up with him. Nomura. I don't know what...but something is definitely wrong with him, perhaps it's his lack of virility, his androgynous attributes or his manner of speech. Regardless I don't like what I was feeling a single bit...it was difficult to read him, I couldn't predict a single...Perhaps it would be best not to ponder on it any longer.

Honestly, _who _on Gaia _leaves_ the door to the bathroom _locked from the inside when they were done_. It was humiliating calling reception to open all of the blasted doors.

Something is definitely up with Sephiroth. I swear he looked ready to snap despite his indifferent attitude. Maybe he knows what I'm hidi- No! Impossible, it had only been 24 hours since I had arrived and he could not possibly know who I really am. If I managed to get past my new teacher and peers with my disguise than it obviously works.

But...being the acclaimed tactician and sharper then a razor...he may have recognised me...from back then.

I shuddered.

In the kitchen I heard movement and the opening and sudden closing of running water from a tap. This was my chance.

I walked back out again, sucking in air to suppress my stuttering and anxiety.

"Why did you stop being a SOLDIER?" I blurted out. It was a question I _thought_ I could answer, but not really understand.

Sephiroth was nearly out of the room with his back to me, but to my relief _and_ dismay, he paused. Rigid. His head tilted with a single side glance. Beneath his long coat I knew those bandages were still there, stained, constantly in need of cleaning. I _know_ it.

"It...is none of your business." He said venomously.

My cheeks turned red and I looked down instinctively to avoid his piercing eyes. He moved again, but without thinking I spoke again like the retard I was, "You should go back, continue, I never thought you'd give up that easily, I know it hurts under those bandages, but you're not like that-"

He was in front me just as quickly and my eyes widened, he didn't stop walking towards me to my sudden horror, it was like he was pushing me back without any physical force, but I knew it was just me moving backwards and hitting the wall. Sephiroth looked down at me. "You, know nothing about me, and if you know what's good for you, you will live here, in silence."

All done...without even raising his voice? I felt the anguish on the atmosphere long after he left and shut himself in his room.

Too much was said.

**2013: I'm tired, goodnight ^^**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3: Here we go again

Chapter 3:

_Accidentally erased the old title, I forgot to save it...balls._

**2013 update: No comment. Absolutely no comment. **

Previously:

_I felt the anguish on the atmosphere long after he left and shut himself in his room._

_Too much was said._

Now:

_You will live here...in silence_

I can't let his words get to me, he's lonely, secluded and a little bitter...I know I would feel that way.

'But even then...' I should have at least given thought to what came out of my mouth before I ruined what groundwork I had on our 'buddy-ship'.

Looking up from the map now thoroughly abused with creases, I realised I was nowhere near where I was supposed to be. The corridors were suddenly thinner and buzzing with soldiers carrying heavy bags and what looked like weapons wrapped in cloth casually hanging on their backs. Soldiers of all shape, age and sizes glanced at the large numbered signs plastered at the corner of the intersection ahead, they either continued or followed the arrows. A bell rang and suddenly everyone scrambled to and fro, shoving past me in their haste.

Everything was empty, I looked back at my map, scratching my head. This can't be right, turning the map upside down didn't help eith-

S-Sephiroth?

I fell rigid, spying the coat tail that floated gracefully around the corner ahead. I barely heard the footsteps. It's him! I know it. Training would have to wait

I slowly followed the walking figure even further into unknown territory. Yes, I was right, there aren't many men in this facility who could pull off having _that_ length of silver hair.

He paused and raised his head slightly, listening. I peeked from behind the intersection, my breath caught at my throat, afraid that he actually might be able to sense or even hear my heartbeat. Sephiroth suddenly looked over his shoulder and I slammed my back against the wall.

'1,2...3'

His footsteps resumes and like a little child spying on the older sibling I peered over just as he flees. I silently tip toed all the way to end of the corridor, keeping a very large distance us.

Not too far ahead a pair of large glass doors open as he entered, sliding closed again with a gentle hum to end the chase.

I dare edge closer, but he stood there, back towards the door, arms folded. In front was a large window displaying an arena style simulator room and in there five men...I ventured closer...they were armoured to the teeth and engaging in all out brutal combat. The sound of metal on metal was louder then I expected, their cheers spurred the opponents even further and harder.

Sephhiroth just stood there, watching them fight with expert grace and conditioned strength. His own body was rigid and his hand gripped his arm tighter then possibly comfortable. For a moment I swore that he even flinched as one of fighters knocked his opponent out cold on the ground.

Sephiroth wanted to fight. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"S-Sorry."

The place was huge. All of us ran like wild children in a new play ground inspecting the shiny equipment. There were solid stands holding kendo sticks, nunchucks and battle staves, the vast wood floor and mirror walls were polished to a neat shine. The ShinRa emblem was neatly displayed on each corner over the more sharper equipment, real swords, hunting knives and katanas.

The guys already gravitated to the far corner, peering through the glass to another studio where a few older looking soldiers were engaged in a fist fight. Looking around, it seemed to be a maze of smaller rooms serving a different purpose.

"Alright!" Angeal's voice grabbed their attention quickly, "We'll be taking it easy for today, I know some of you haven't been in active service for a quite some time. Each of you take up a sword."

Reluctantly the young men and I did as he said. The commander started talking about basic manoeuvrers and all of that jazz, non of which I listened to-my thoughts cast back to Sephiroth and his little sanctuary. So that's what he did with his time these days...

"Hey, _this_ is new." Came a quiet sneer. I felt a strangers eyes on my back, and as I turned, my stomach dropped...I was suddenly being _noticed_. As if I had morphed into existence from one moment to another.

"Are you in the wrong room?" I looked beside me, wild curly unkempt blonde hair that brushed over narrow eyes belonged to a tall young man who glared at me...or rather, was sizing me up.

"N-No, I'm not, t-thanks for your concern." I whispered back. Slowly backing away.

Angeal said "Focus! Now, line up and show me what you remember, you're first Nomura."

Heads turned to me curiously, eager to see the scene unfold. Shit.

That same blonde man hissed at me again "Prove it, shorty."

With trembling hands and pursed lips I raised the sword and charged at the Commander, hoping to get in a speedy slash at the last second to catch him off guard. But all it took was an instant slap with the flat end of his sword to the side of my knee that completely toppled me sideways and onto the soft mats. There was a sudden burst of pain in my nose.

The recruits burst out laughing and I swore I heard a few harsh words.

I closed my eyes tight for a brief moment...why here? I slowly got to me feet again without a word, placing a hand on my bleeding nose to keep it under control. Oh how I want to just _run_.

"Useless butter legs!"

I gave up. Tossing the sword carelessly in that little blonde shits direction, I took one step to storm out when the whole room went silent. Oh for Gaia's sake what now?

The sword was implanted on the ground tip first, hilt raised stiffly in the air, the colour drained out of his face. That same tall man had parried the flying weapon before in cut into him.

He took one deep breath and scowled, "T-The hell-?!" He dropped the sword and stalked towards me with clenched fists. There was a sudden uproar as many pairs of hands tried to grab him but he wrung himself free so effortlessly.

Sweet Gaia. No. No way. In my panic I bolted, but a huge weight slam into me, dragging me into the floor, "Gah, l-let go!" His arm wrapped around my neck and squeezed.

"I'll teach you thing about me!"

"C-Come on! We c-can work something out!" My arms flailed against the ground, I was starting to feel faint.

Suddenly we were both effortlessly peeled off each other, dragged to our feet and facing the icy composure of the Commander. No words passed his lips, instead he turned to the others who were now dead quiet. "Did I say wrestle or spar?"

After lifting two grown humans airborne without a sweat, no one dared to even look at each other.

"You're all lucky I had my coffee today." He removed his gloves and set them aside.

Awkwardly I shuffled from foot to foot. Everyone waited for for the ice to break.

His lips finally cracked a small grin, "Nomura, stay behind after training."

My head dropped, "Y-Yes sir."

"You surprise me more and more, I thought you were more reasonable then that stunt you pulled today." The Commander was leaning against the wall, slowly running a small cloth down the length of the sword he humiliated everyone with. He single handedly wore everyone down after making us all fight against each other while he critiqued our every move. I managed to keep up, but it was difficult trying to avoid that strange blonde mans eyes which were actually a nice shade of blue. It seemed that he had already formed a little gang within the group, and wherever he seemed to wonder, these mysterious four companions gravitated to.

I kept my head down and my eyes at my feet, "I d-don't know what you want me to say sir."

His hand suddenly stopped, I didn't see how his eyes narrowed. Suddenly just as he did before, using the fat of the sword he slapped my back with a huge force, "In the presence of your commanding officer you keep your back _straight_." His hand pushed my chin up, "You keep your eyes forward and you speak clearly_ and _with confidence."

"Y-Yes sir!" My legs trembled. Sweet holy hell...

He folded his arms and stood right in close quarters. My senses became overwhelmed by his fierce gaze and sheer size, I struggled to keep my eyes forward and not watch him for signs of aggression.

"Now, _cadet_, what do you have to say about your behaviour today?"

Aside from why I'm the one being punished?

With nerve grabbing everything I had, I squeaked back "U-Unacceptable!"

Angeal turned and suddenly left and picked up a sword leaning against the wall. He handed it to me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like we will finally be able to start my training.

"Good, shall we begin?"

The session was short, but I noted now not to ever...ever...get on the Commanders bad books again. Why? Well somehow I successfully stumbled back to the apartment without even being fully conscious. The man knew how to work someone to their physical limit.

A few more steps and a head bump later I was sitting there at the dining room table eating my mundane 'cup-o-soup', I was so exhausted.

There was a soft beep as a key card unlocked the door, it creaked open and closed softly, followed by heavy but smooth steps on the marble flooring. As I sat there, I listened to the footsteps, so even and rhythmic...almost hypnotic and ominous to what was coming.

I gulped, and with it the food in my mouth. Sephiroth appeared, oblivious to my spot on the table or simply not bothered by it anymore.

"H-Hi"

Silence.

"Had a good day?" Not that I didn't know.

It was dramatic but his whole body suddenly turned to me at full attention. I shivered. His sharp green eyes examining me like he knew exactly what I had done. Perhaps he did.

He hesitated, but in a smooth voice calm voice he said, "Adequate"

My mouth hung open-dumbstruck. Come on, think quick! "U-Um, may I ask you a q-question?" My voice sounded horribly raspy from all my heavy panting earlier.

He nodded, heading towards the cupboard before making himself some tea using the left over hot water I used for my soup. Even the damn cups he used seemed tailored to his very form, all simple, elegant and strong. I had ever been so excited before, why was he now so calm? So normal?

He sat down at the head of the small table where a few documents and the daily paper were scattered, he then waited.

"U-uh, do you know the Commander? The other one I mean..." His head picked up instantly and examined me intensely, brow slowly creased.

"Yes, I know them all, be specific."

"Mr Hewley..."

He cocked his head to the side, "What did you do?"

I jumped, "N-Nothing why? Did he say something to you? How does he know I'm here? What-ow my head" I slumped on the chair and glared at my cup, wondering how small I have to be to fit inside it.

"None of that made sense, but I guess if you're asking, he's either punished you or complimented you. That's normally how it goes..."

I groaned when I felt a muscle give a little spasm.

"Hmph, I thought so."

Leaning forward I took a sip and sighed, "Are they all so...rough?"

"He's the more lenient of us three"

My forehead smacked the table, "N-New topic"

He frowned, "If you wish. You brought this up..."

I was running out of ideas on how to keep him talking, but I had to admit. This was unexpected. "What do you know of us S-Class?"

He took a long drink of tea, taking his time to set it down before shuffling a few papers into a neat pile before answering. He did it all with a very pensive expression.

"Honestly? Not much, aside from the fact that it was meant to fill the void my departure left. Why else would they call it class S-Class."

My head jerked up, my eyes now round like saucers, "S-Serious?!"

He nodded with a slight grimace as if this whole topic left a sour taste in his mouth, "Your lot are a laughing stock...from what i've heard. Children playing with words."

I frowned, seeing yet another opportunity I should not take.

"If you don't like being replaced then go ahead and sit there. People are dying over in Wutai, better they send over S-Class instead. We might actually accomplish something other then sitting on our asses."

It was training all over again, I focused all my energy into fiddling with my cup, not seeing him frown at me, but feeling death looming.

"S-Class can never replace me, your lot won't last a second out on the field. I think we have spoken enough for today." He immediately got up to leave the kitchen with his coat tail trailing behind him. But I stood up from the table making the chair screech across the delicate tiled floor.

It was one of those outbursts where you don't know what your saying until after it's said.

"That's how you feel? O-okay, if I-If _we _fail the first mission than y-you will do s-something about that arm and b-be a soldier again!"

But even after I said it, I _can't _regret it.


	4. Into unknown ground

Chapter 4:

Into unknown ground.

Previously:

_But even after I said it, I _can't _regret it._

Now:

He looked ready to outright punch me. I braced myself.

But he didn't. He said, "your failure in exchange for my return to service?"

Suddenly in a flash, a single fists slammed the all too delicate glass table; some sort of secret power kept it intact. His expression was stern but tired yet altogether frightening, but despite that, his voice was so steady and levelled. I could almost taste the tension in the air, could almost feel the fire in his eyes. His fist relaxed, finding solace back at the tea cup. He suddenly chuckled a deep, dry, humourless chuckle leaving the hairs of my neck raised.

"I don't understand you, this deal gives you no benefit, nor do you have any leverage to keep me true to my word. Or are you forgetting my..." His jaw clenched, "condition."

I swallowed; the sudden nasty grin on his face did little to ease my nerves. He could easily dismiss me with a hand, kick me out of this place and that would be the end of everything, and that look in his eye told me that he darn well knew it. I glanced at his covered arm. It was a challenge.

But even I could smell bait dangling in front of me. I wasn't biting.

"But you _will_ keep to your word. Your honour d-demands it. Part of your nature...right?" I had to believe it. Had to believe the one thing plastered all over military propaganda from the slums to the upper plate. Honour. They weren't heartless killing machines, but human beings.

"You want this t-too."

The smirk was immediately wiped from his face. He did not looked pleased.

For a few moments he looked liked he was about to say a string of harsh words. Either way he was at a loss before he said, "you have no idea how this deal will end do you? You haven't a clue. But I will humour you. I will honour my end, but add this to the list of conditions..."

"A-Alright?"

"Your failure will not matter to me. But the S-Class program – see to it that it fails."

"...Ok."

ooOoo

"Jeez, hurry up!" two cadets pushed passed me, disrupting my reverie. I muttered a few curses under my laboured breathing and looked up to realise I was all the way in the back of the line. My thighs were killing me, my vision was fuzzy and my body was moist from the perspiration and the morning humidity. I picked up my running pace before I was left completely behind in the dense undergrowth of the merciless running track.

When we had arrived at training at the crack of dawn we were immediately required to pack our bags in preparation to head out to a military outpost a few kilometres east of Kalm and at the base of the mountains. From what I could gather from the excited chatter, not only was it a regular military surveillance outpost, but a popular site for new recruits to test their stamina and strength against the winding death trap that is the mountain trail. Angeal was keen to get us to understand the importance of fitness rather then brute strength. There are three different trails; much longer and steeper, that branch out from a single path that was supposedly, a warm up.

It certainly did not feel like a 'simple warm up' as the Commander so elegantly put it. Especially since I had long since lost the feeling of my toes.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a brunette male a good head taller then me with a tint of red in his hair. My eyes narrowed as he suddenly fell behind from the main group beside me without as much as a glance. He had been beside Vez right before the whole sparring incident not long ago, probably a 'lacky' or something of a sort. Suddenly, he turned, and I felt a chill as his thin eyes narrowed at me for a few moments. He just starred at me, and I quickly ran a bit harder despite the protest from my legs. In a flash of red he suddenly darted right across my path and catching my foot, tripped me right over. I fell to the ground face first with a loud smack, cold mud and leaves found it's way into my grey sweat shirt and caked my cheeks.

"Son of a-" Suddenly, Sephiroth's deal didn't seem so morally challenging.

_Good Gaia...the group! _I stumbled back up and frantically chased after the tiny specks down the rough trail. It wasn't long until I finally staggered into the clearing and trudged mindlessly over to the group before flopping down on the grass and trying to control my breathing. The Commander was saying something but I paid no attention, my eyes scanned the small group for the hint of red.

There he was.

The culprit was sitting beside four others, one was Vez, the other was a pale, rigid and stoic man perhaps a few years older then me who watched Angeal with rapt attention. His brow looked to be permanently furrowed and his angular face was framed in shoulder length wavy black hair. I found myself locked in a awkward stare with his dark eyes. I gasped and quickly looked away, but it was a good few seconds before I stopped feeling his gaze. Gulping, I turned my attention to the last two in the group. They were twins, with crazy curly strawberry blonde hair, I could see the bridge of their noses were dusted in light freckles. The smaller of the twins was lounging on the ground panting and pulling off his damp white singlet to reveal a rather nicely sculpted torso, the older twin sat cross legged and hunched over, playing with a shiny white pebble and looked ready to crawl into bed.

A few other cadets seemed to avoid them and didn't appear to sit with each other as these four did, well, not in the same casual manner at least. I shook my head as I finally stopped panting and looked up at the Commander.

"Thirty minutes and thirty eight seconds is a bit of a disappointment, men, I expect better the next time we are out here as fully qualified soldiers. Gather your things and grab breakfast, we meet back here at nine."

The others slowly got to their feet and made their way over to the centre of barracks where the delicious smell of bread and bacon had drifted from. My stomach rumbled and I followed suit, but the Commander quickly stopped me.

"Thirty three minutes and twelve seconds." He said.

"I see." I murmured, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"I expected more from you in particular, when I'm training you it's as if I'm beating a wall, out here I see you almost crawling on your hands and knees. You're loosing your focus Nomura. Don't disappoint me again."

As he walked away I close my eyes and I sigh, regaining my steely calm. He was right, I was loosing focus. While I have nothing but respect for the Commander and the impact he had on my uncle...it would be betrayal if I were to stick to the deal I had struck the night before.

I jog after the retreating group, wondering what the hell Sephiroth was playing at. What the hell _I'm_ playing at, simply agreeing without hesitation. _Shit._

The rest of the day was much the same, gruelling, agonising and lots of dirt and now warm mud. We did everything that was designed to make an unhealthy heart implode; from sparring in loose terrain, to filling and dragging sand bags across the outlying stream. I spent most of the time trying to avoid the big four, especially the nasty tint of red who seemed to actively seek me out to either trip me or 'accidentally' hit me with the sparring stick.

"Alright, hit the showers we fly back to the barracks in half an hour. Any dirty boots will be walking back." Angeal barked.

I cocked my head. "W-walking back?"

He simply nodded, starring at my expression of distaste.

There was a few hundred kilometres from the ShinRa barracks and this outpost. I did not prepare for this problem, perhaps I could make a run for it...

As I retreated into the dreaded but overly fancy locker room I began calculating my escape and trying not to look up at the growing amount of nearly-nude bodies. Whilst fiddling with the straps of my grey duffel bag a hand suddenly slapped my back and nearly winding me.

"What happened there _Yaku_? Thought you could run fast?"

_Y-Yaku?_

I reeled back in horror when I saw him, _him_ and that damn red tint of his. "I-I, am not at the t-top of my game right now." He seemed to believe it, "well, take a shower then man, simple as that." He pushed me towards the doorway where the steam was. It was too late to resist, as he pushed me into the large hoard of men who pretty much talked and shoved each other around, engrossed in their own conversation to bother with me. I managed to side step out of the way. He stopped. "After you..." he suddenly said.

"N-No, I was in your way so...you." I said in a low tone voice.

His brow raised slightly. "No, I accidentally tripped you before, so you." he grinned.

My lip twitched, and feeling my calm fade I let loose, "N-No y-"

"Ladies! This doorway isn't big enough for two." Angeal suddenly pushed us back into the locker room, and neither men looked unaffected by being in rather small towels.

Averting my eyes to cover the embarrassment of my blush, I ran off and successfully find a hiding place in the farthest corner of the locker room. Excessive cologne and a hat would have to do.

ooOoo

Barely an hour later after we arrived at 8pm I was about to sit and rest...when I was summoned to the training room by Angeal.

_Damn, almost forgot the extra training, or more like one sided pride beating. _

We started promptly, and sparred long and hard. "Byakuya! Never try to catch your sword if it falls." He emphasised. "A student of mine not long ago nearly lost his fingers trying."

I literally flinched and leaped away from the sword like it was alive. Sword play was difficult, and Angeal sure as Gaia had the strength to not only spend the entire day training the team, but also hand me my ass on a silver platter without a sweat.

He sighed and picked up the fallen weapon, glaring at it hard before handing it to me again.

"I must be honest with you Byakuya, it's worrying that you have had absolutely no experience on holding or using any form of weapon, at all. Yet I'm allowing you to stay, I'm begging to wonder..."

I swallowed my dry throat and breathed hard, "Then I'm going to have t-to train hard, please sir, don't quit on me now." I felt my palms sweat. Please don't let him be thinking what I think he's is, no one but him can train me. I just know that if my secret were to accidentally show itself one day, Angeal would at least spare me the harsh words.

"I can't Byakuya, it would be-" _No, no, don't do this now._

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll even wake up in the middle of the night if I have t-to!" I got on my knees and held my hands together in begging. Everything would be lost.

I held my position and closed my eyes tight, silently chanting and hoping over, and over again. _Not yet. Not yet. _He suddenly touched my shoulder, "Listen, I will see what I can do, I will only teach you the basics to keep you in line with everyone else, I won't teach you anything beyond this level. Don't expect any favours or leniency" he said sternly.

I looked up, suddenly completely elated, and there was no fighting the smile that found itself on my lips, "Yes sir."

The Commander helped me up and the next hour passed by slowly. I tripped, skipped, leaped, was thrown, tumbled and crashed over to the ground in many different ways, yet Angeal still held his unwavering patience.

Finally it was over, "It's a start in out first lesson in aggressive sparring." He walked over to where I lay on the floor and lend out his hand to me, languidly I held his hand and he pulled me up to my feet, making me feel weightless for a brief moment. My weight didn't hold a candle to his strength.

"T-thank you," I nodded, wincing at the burn in my arms. Perhaps I could learn to get used to this sort of pain...

We both walked over to the far corner where I had placed my bags, slung it over my shoulder...like a man.

"I'll contact you about a better time for these sessions, today was perhaps a little much for a beginner. I will understand if you are..._delayed_ to training tomorrow." I nodded with a smile in reply and as I walked off I paused momentarily. _Is this what Sephiroth really wants me to do..._

I turned my head, and flicking the soft bangs of my hair away from my eyes in the process, I waved goodbye to the Commander and exited the room.

_Sephiroth has got another thing coming for him..._

ooOoo

Angeal stood there momentarily stunned, he hadn't exactly expected his mind to replay that scene over and over and over again. This sudden warm feeling felt so wrong, yet deliciously strange.

That tired smile, and that soft hair around his wide blue eyes as he waved goodbye...

It wasn't something someone did to the Commander everyday, or...at all. In fact, he hadn't felt this kind of rush and light headedness in a long time. It was a puzzling revelation.

He shook his head and all his thoughts cleared like a slate wiped clean, and he rushed out of the training studio.

OoOoo

"Hey, the deal is off, this whole thing is insane how can you expect me to commit sabotage a-and possibly ruin lives and..."

Nope, I can't say that, it just doesn't sound right, it sounded more like a rant. "Perhaps if-" I recited a few lines in my mind as I paced about the passage that led to the viewing room, where I had caught a certain someone reminiscing on a soldier training session. Sephiroth's new favourite place if I knew any better. _I'll show that big...gorgeous...soldier that uncle Nomura didn't raise no criminal. _

Without a second thought I went down the hall, and again I found those glass doors closed, and his back towards me. I breathed in relief when seeing him standing still but visibly breathing, at least his fist didn't look clenched.

And like a feather in the wind my fury vanished.

This time in the arena below, in front of where Sephiroth stood, was the demonstration of basic combat. A one-on-one with a few men lined up against the wall, holding actual swords and actually smashing at each other like animals in battle. The movement was rather uncontrolled but it was still a graceful display of movement and speed, the cadets darted back and clashed against each other in a deadly dance. And for a moment, I understood why this appealed to him...the raw power...

My eyes stung and I gnawed my bottom lip, I guess I would be strong and face my consequences.

He suddenly fell on one knee, right hand clutching his left arm, and just held his deathly still position. I saw the sickly blue and red fluid seep through the bandages and between his fingers and all over his hand and wrist, trickling down his arm. It came so forcefully and the fluid quickly found it's way on the polished grey floor, falling in heavy droplets.

My chest strained and I felt cold tendrils tickled my spine. All I could do was stare in utter shock, this was...this was no ordinary injury. Nothing is ever naturally _that_ colour.

_He may be infuriating but dammit he needs help!_

"I need help here! Somebody help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before running in and catching his large frame in my arms as he slumped to the side unconscious. He was warm and heavy, and I felt the hot burning fluid against my chest. My teeth grit, fighting the urge to throw up and struggling to hold him steady. My arms were begging to protest.

I hear the door whir open and a sudden crowd of people flock inside, yelling out things I didn't care to hear. White lab coats pulled him away from me and onto a stretcher as the cadets watched on. Sephiroth's eyes opened and the soft green languidly looked around in a daze.

"Everything will be alright, I-I swear it." I said.

And they took him away.

oo

ooOoo

Hojo was silent, both men were. In all honesty Sephiroth was surprised that they had found him in the viewing room. It was a place seldom used, just the way he liked it.

When he had awoken the first thing he remembered was a lingering scent of an unfamiliar cologne on his clothes. _My hero perhaps? _He thought, fighting the ghost of a smirk on my lips. The irony being that _him_ of all people needed to be saved from a little bleeding.

Hojo roughly wrapped a fresh bandage around his arm, coving all manner of skin up to the shoulder. Sephiroth sighed in relief, the pain was gone, and so was the disgusting mess.

"You and your devilish luck. It was much more concentrated this time...should've killed you." Hojo stated.

"Hmph." he grunted in response, if the smell didn't, the bleeding should have.

After he was done he dampened the bandage with with some antiseptic ointment and it dried almost instantly. "Why have you not gone after them, oh great General Sephiroth?" the scientists tone thick and patronising.

That was a good question. Sephiroth gazed at his arm again, pale white from the bandage.

"Going to Wutai would be just asking for war."

"Protecting a nation and preventing the needless waste of life?" He practically spat. "It would be for nothing the longer this matter is left alone, and you're giving them more time to mess around with the batch of _my_ materia...at this rate, you're arm will_ rot off._"

The ex-soldier wrinkled his nose. _Now that would be terrible._

Placing a cigarette in his mouth Hojo commanded, "make a fist."

Sephiroth went rigid, and simply glared defiantly.

Hojo chuckled, "my, oh my, near complete loss of function already? You_ actually will_ lose you're arm at this rate. I bet by the end of the next month."

With a sigh and a deep puff of his cigarette he eyed the ex-soldier. "There is more then just this little army at stake here. For example, my budget is nearly cut to the bone to fund a program designed solely to replace you. Now that, is truly tragic."

"I trust Angeal, Genesis and everyone else to do just fine." And he walked out of the musky dark lab without a second word.

It was silent, the hallways were empty at this time of night and seemed to promise little hassle in reaching his apartment in the far side of the building. With the ache of his body and the itch beneath the rough bandage, it got him wondering how this had all started that one uncomfortably warm night.

_The past is now irrelevant._

ooOoo

**A/N: A little short this time around, but Gah! Darn writters block, unfortunately we will have to see Genesis in another chapter :\**


End file.
